roleplayingisfunfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlackReshiram16/Archive1
This is an archive, please leave a message on current talk page. Picture Thank you so much for the drawing~ I love it~! Is it okay if I use it on my oc's page? Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 09:32, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~ n.n Btw, Can you please come to the chat~? I would like to talk to you?~ Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 09:39, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Reshi-kun! How are you? I don't know you very well, but it's nice to meet you! By the way, I just saw your drawing on Raven-kun's talk page. It's awesome! Do you know, our drawing style is quite similar!!! Your style off making eyes and other details is just like mine! I hope that we'll be good friends! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:13, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Rp Sure, I'll seeya there. Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 13:33, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Well, thanks! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 03:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure you can turn it into a fanfic Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 11:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Reshi-kun! How are you? Well, you are right; my people thank God at all times and always hope for the best. The aftershocks did a lot of damage, and a whole town ( Mashki) near our border with Iran was destroyed, but we are still hoping for the best, and thank God because the matters cold get worse! I remember in 2005, the earthquake measured 7.5 on the Richter Scale, and this time, it was 8.1, but as it was very deep, it wasn't that catastrophic. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Nope Nope. I'm a Muslim. But I respect all other religions and their followers a lot. I've the same respect for them as I've for Muslims. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Sorry I'm late! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:22, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Can I? Ofcourse~ ^^ Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 13:44, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Come on! Hey, Reshi-kun! How are you? Ah, come on! Ofcourse you can add Soul to your team! I'm sorry that my articles are not complete. You see, my annual exams have been scheduled to start from 13th May. Trust me, it's just like the finals of the FFI tournament; all the hardwork you've done so far, all the monthly tests' practice, all the marks scored throughout the seesion come to the final stage! Ah, and I've an idea- why don't we all start telling something about our beloved countries? I mean, this'll increase our knowledge and we'llget to know about each other well! :) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:25, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :) Hey, thanks for your Good-luck! Hey, where do you live, because it's quite hot in my country too, but I'm used to this, ha ha! Btw, sunlight is very good for our health, if it's normal. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:38, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :) Um....... 1. Peru 2. Pakistan :D 3.Palestine Sorry if I'm wrong! Hey, how old are you now? Ooops............. Ah, so you live in The Philippines. Why didn't I get it!!!! I'm sorry! So, what's up? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:55, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :) You're clever! So, what's the name of your new team? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:02, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :) Hey, Captain! I won't let you down,I promise! hA hA hA Ha Ha Ha. Didn't I sound a bit like any IE character! I am Ichirouta-kun, yahoo! :) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:12, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :) :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Bye................ See yA' LATER! :ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 16:20, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Hey Reshi~ I just wanted to tell you that I joined the Inazuma eleven fanon wiki~ ^^ and I would love to join your team. if you can please come to this wiki's chat I wanna ask you something~ Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 04:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Reshi-kun! It's been a while, right? Hope you're doing well. I have got a question; I have to create a music band called The Unknowns, so I just wanted to ask whether we are allowed to use songs like A Billion Hits, Teenage Dream (Glee) etc. or not? Happy Editing :D ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:44, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :D Well, IDk really. Do you know what I do? Each time I can't sleep, I imagine and mix up all my fave animes. That's why I came up with that idea! Btw, I have created plenty of songs too! :D No prob, we can have battle of the bands then! :D :D :D ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :D :D I dream about Pokemon and Inazuma Eleven! Trust me, that's true! I once saw that Mew Two has evolved and also that Inazuma Japan is stuck on a remote island O-o and so on!!!!!!!! Boooooooooooooooooo.........! :b ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :) Plus, I see my old classmates too. We are usually having some fun! I wonder when I'm gonna see myself play with Hiroto-kun & Ryuuji-kun, and also Shuuya-kun Toramaru-kun and all others! :D :D :D :D Oh, I also saw Ash at war! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) well....... It was just a dream! Bye, see ya tomorrow! Actually,I have got some work to do. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) BD BD Hey! How are you? Well, yes I get strange dreams! And Ash at war, I saw it quite a lot of months ago! Believe me or not, that's true! You see what is in your sixth sense when you dream, so IE and Pokemon are always in my sixth sense! :D BTW, are you a Poke-freak? Your name suggests that! Then, we'll be twins! Ha hA! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:17, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :) Hey! What's up? I hope you're doing well! I'm fine, and thanks for asking! Okay, so you don't really believe me, right? Well no prob, as I get the strangest dreams on EARTH! It was something like Ash sets off on a tank, and then ducks each time there's a bomb! I wasn't able to complete it as I had to go to school. Well, I'm a Poke-freak, as Pokemon was the first anime I watched, and none can take its place, not even IE, Beyblade, Bakugan, or Battle B-daman. Btw, did you notice that I usually like animes which end with "n"? He He He He HA hA hA! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Yo! Well, I 'm good, & thanks for asking. What about you? Well, I have watched so many animes that I've lost the count! Well, I'm a total and pure Poke-freak, and there's no doubt about it! :) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Nope You're wrong; it's 101% :D! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :) Hey, if u r free, then lets rp. What do u say? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :) Okay, but please tell me whenever you want to. I'm gonna bring some surprises :o :) :D ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:15, April 25, 2013 (UTC) BTW I just LOVE your collage art! I mean, that's simply amazing! Can you please tellme how you have made it? Ah, and one more thing; your fave IE character is Shuu, right? I really wish his sister had not died. Moreover, it would be much better if he played for Raimon and was not a spirit :(. But I'm not pointing my finger at anyone. He's a good character, right? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:59, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :) Yo! How are you? Whatever it is, it sure is remarkable! Btw, I'm a fan of your fave characters too! I hope we can rp today! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Nope Nope. I might be creating one these holidays or the next ones. I'm fine, thankyou! Soo, any ideas about my "SURPRISES"? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 09:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :D I'm gonna reveal them while we rp someday! Na na na na.. I know how to make suspense! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Errrrr......... Errrrr............ One thing; can u plz tell me a time for rp. Now I must go to study. See ya later. I might be oline after 3 1/2 hours. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Plan changed! Plan changed! I'm editing right now! Come on, edit more, Reshi-kun! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 12:29, April 26, 2013 (UTC) AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhh!!!! Shuu's profile says that his dub name is Tezcat; i mean what kind of a name is this? There are tons of names better than that(i.e) Hayden, Drew, Andropov etc. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 12:40, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Oooopppssss........................ Ooopsss..... Sorry! :b I guess I said something wrong! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 12:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Pheww! Well, thank God! Pheww! Actually, it reminds me of cats. Although cats are adorable, they leave scratches on furniture etc. And of Tazz from Looney Toons. But, now when I'm thinking calmly, your words are true! So sweet!!!! So sweet! I love kittens! And guess what? I might get a bunny this summer! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :) :) Nice name- Fei Rune-kun, huh? Well, I thought to name it Bunery. But now it will be Fei & Bunery! And if I get 2, then, YAHOO!!! By the way, what's up? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:38, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :D Well, I was thinking exactly that before! But if I don't get rabbits, then I might get those African parrots. Wow, a template?! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :) I might name them Staraptor and Staravia ( hA hA). Best of luck with your template! Bye, as only 2 pics are left for me to post! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 16:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Bye! Sayonara Mata ne! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 16:29, April 26, 2013 (UTC) HEy! Ohiogozaimasu Senpai! What's up? How're you doing? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 04:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, how are you? I hope you're doing well. Lets rp! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:05, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :) I'm good, thanks! I'm there! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Ummmm.... I'm sorry that I left without telling the complete thing. I was in a hurry while we were doing rp. Are you free now? I wanted to if you like to create characters' different looks like me; http://www.dolldivine.com/anime-avatar-creator.php ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Reshi-kun! How are you? What's up? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:08, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Yo Well, I'm good, thanks. I'll try to rp within 2 1/2 hours from now. Btw, who's ur fave singer? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:51, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Well.......... Sorry for the late reply. I'm there to rp now ( For 20mins). Well, I 've got a long list of singers too; 1. Gohar Mumtaz, The Jal Band (Pakistani) 2. Ross Lynch 3. Becca 4. Mizushima Takahiro And Talor Swift, 1d, etc. at times. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:13, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, how are you? Well, I won't be active after a week, as my annual exams are nearing. I hope to see you soon! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 05:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) welcome back! Hey Rehi-kun, how are you?! WELCOME BAAACCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:38, May 13, 2013 (UTC) And we are back to Hayato again..... I know you're a huge fan! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm hope you're doing well. * yanwns* What' sup? Any new news? Can you please tell me the time when you usually rp? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I hope you're doing well. Are you angry at me for some reason, Reshi-kun? If yes, then please tell me what it is. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine thanks. Pheww, thank God you're not angry. Okay, FB. I will like your page as soon as i get an Fb account. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear you're fine too. You're welcome. Well, I think I won't be allowed to add friends until I'm a bit older, but lets see........:). I have joined the Fanon Wiki, well it's good! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC) One request; Youra-chan is new to roleplaying. I am helping her out. I will try my best to come 2 hours from now, but i'mnot so sure. Can you please go in my place, or send someone else. But there are 70% chances that I'll come, hopefully, at the Fanon Wiki. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC)